It's Not Real
by UnbelievablyRandom
Summary: There's a new villain in Jump City who goes by the name of Nightmare. What happens when his next victim is a certain red-head?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: There's a new villain in Jump City who goes by the name of Nightmare. What happens when his next victim is a certain red-head?**

* * *

"Good morning friends!"

Starfire walked into the common room as bright and cheery as ever. She did a quick scan of the room and noticed all her friends were present. Robin was sitting down reading the newspaper. Raven was drinking her herbal tea and meditating. Cyborg and Beast Boy were busy playing video games. Starfire poured herself a glass of mustard and slid into the seat next to Robin.

"Greetings friend Robin!" Starfire said. Robin looked up from his newspaper and greeted back, "Hey Star." and continued to read. She admired the way his hair was gelled but a few strands fell over his mask. Starfire had the strong urge to brush them back, but decided against it. He smelled of coffee and cologne. Her eyes fell onto his lips and she wondered if they were as soft as they looked.

_Stop it Starfire._ She mentally scolded herself for thinking such things. Robin was a teammate, she couldn't think about him that way. There's the thing, Robin wasn't just her teammate. He was her bestfriend and one day she hoped he could be more. Starfire dreams of telling him how she feels, but for fear of rejection, she decided to keep these feelings to herself.

"Is there something on my face?" Robin's voice broke her train of thought and she was snapped back into reality. Her cheeks developed a pink tint when she realized that she was probably staring at Robin for a while.

"N-no! I was just uh...trying to uh...read the newspaper as well!" Starfire snatched the paper from his hands and pretended to quickly look through it. "Nothing interesting here!" and nervously giggled before flying out of the room.

"Huh?" Robin wondered. He chuckled at the sight of her all flustered and grabbed the newspaper.

Raven rolled her eyes at the scene and continued to drink her tea. Suddenly, all the rooms in the tower flashed bright red as the alarm blared.

"Titans, trouble!" and Robin was the first one over by the keyboard. _No shit._ Cyborg thought, setting down his controller. The large screen that showed two ninjas racing in cars was now replaced by a map of the city. The four titans were quickly joined by Starfire who was now staring at the map.

"A disturbance by the video store, let's move." Robin commanded and left. He was soon followed by Raven.

"Sweet! Maybe we can pick up a movie? The new Mutant Monkey 5 just came out!" Beast Boy said. Starfire happily clapped her hands together.

"Wonderful idea Beast Boy!" They high-fived each other and were soon being dragged out by Cyborg.

* * *

The five teens stood in a line staring at the villain. The man before them stood tall. He wore a dark cloak with strange symbols on it. They couldn't see his face, but by the look of his hands, he was very pale. There was a strange aura coming from him.

Beast Boy chuckled. "I think Raven and him shop at the same store." As the words flew out of his mouth, Raven glared at him and instantly, the ground behind him exploded and he shrieked.

"Guys, focus!" Robin yelled, Raven still glaring. About a minute or so passed and they were still in the same position.

The green changeling sighed and muttered, "Boring."

"What do you want?" Robin finally spoke. The mystery man removed his hood to reveal a bald head. His eyes looked like Starfire's with no whites or pupils, but instead of a brilliant green color, his were pitch black. His lips were chapped and his teeth were sharp and jagged, like a shark's. Cyborg thought he kind of looked like a demon, one that you would see in the movies.

"My name is Nightmare." the man stated.

"Creative." Raven commented sarcastically. He payed no attention to her.

"Can anybody guess what I do?" He smirked evilly.

Starfire slightly raised her hand being naïve and not realizing that this man was a threat. "Give nightmares?" she volunteered. All the titans stared at her. Nightmare turned to look at her.

"Pretty and smart. I like it." Robin stepped up. He didn't like the way Nightmare was looking at her.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here." Cyborg spoke.

"Well you see Titans, my specialty is torture. It's a hobby." Nightmare chuckled darkly. Robin's face formed into a scowl. "Lately I've been a little bored, so I thought, why not have some fun with you guys?" He pulled out a long sword from a belt under his cloak. Cyborg brought out his cannon, Starfire charged her starbolts, Raven sent magic to her hands, Beast Boy turned into a rhino, and Robin whipped out his bo-staff.

"Titans, GO!"

Robin's bo-staff and Nightmare's sword clashed together over and over again. Raven grabbed a lamp post and flung it towards Nightmare. He turned around and ducked before it hit him. Ropes shot out of his finger tips and they swerved around Raven, wrapping her up. A rhino next charged at Nightmare and he was thrown into the air. A sonic blast hit him in mid-air and he crashed into the concrete.

"You'll pay for that." he said, standing up. The ropes slid out of his finger tips and tied around Beast Boy's legs. He shifted into a mouse but the ropes shrunk with him. Nightmare pulled out his sword and slid it across some of Cyborg's circuits. He lost the blue glow and turned black before hitting the ground.

"Cyborg!" Starfire yelled. She threw starbolts at Nightmare while Robin attacked from the bottom. With one hand Nightmare held the sword and with the other he once again shot his ropes at Starfire's legs. He gave a hard tug bringing Starfire down. Robin swiped Nightmare at his feet, but he jumped just in time. He swung his foot and kicked at Robin sending him flying. Nightmare returned to Starfire and picked her up by her arms.

"Guess it's just you and me now." Nightmare smirked.

"You will leave me and my friends alone." Starfire spat. Her eyes started to glow green. He raised the sword to her neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I can slice your head off in a heart beat." Her eyes dimmed. She stared deep into his black emotionless eyes and soon fear overcame her.

"W-what do y-you want?" Starfire's eyes were wide and her bottom lip trembled.

"I have some friends and they want you gone, so I'm here to make sure that happens." Nightmare said. He lowered the sword and sliced at her stomach. Starfire gasped in pain and he dropped her. "My job is done for today." and he disappeared.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that! This will probably be about four-five chapters. Not sure yet. /: Next chapter will be up soon! Don't be afraid to review! (:**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: There's a new villain in Jump City who goes by the name of Nightmare. What happens when his next victim is a certain red-head?**

* * *

Starfire glanced down at her stomach and saw it starting to bleed quickly. She tried getting up without gasping in pain, but she couldn't help it. Starfire noticed Robin and Raven untying Beast Boy from the ropes, Cyborg was still out. She walked over to Cyborg and picked him up using him to conceal her wound. She thought it would be best not to worry the team about herself right now until they got to the tower. Starfire even considered not telling them about it and treating the wound herself. Nightmare had obviously pointed out that he was here for a deeper reason, and dragging her friends into that was not what Starfire wanted to do, at all.

"Starfire are you alright?!" Robin asked, concerned. Starfire prayed that he had not seen her stomach yet.

"I am fine, but I am not certain about Cyborg." Starfire answered, offering a small smile. Robin returned it.

"Just fly him back to the tower, we'll meet you there." Robin said, and she took off. During the flight Starfire started to get light-headed and decided to speed up a little. She arrived at the tower before the rest of the titans and went to go set Cyborg in his room, where Robin was going to fix him up. She felt bad just leaving him there, but the others could not know about her injury.

She ran back to her room, no longer having energy to fly, and locked the door. Starfire grabbed the towel behind her door and pressed it to her wound, making sure to apply pressure and laid on her bed. There was only a few minutes until the others came so she decided to use this time to think about what Nightmare had said. Villains flashed through her mind as Starfire was considering which one could want her...dead. The thought of it made her want to cry. The alien hadn't done anything that terrible to somebody that they would wish for her to die. The villains in Jump City that they had faced weren't even that dangerous, so it couldn't be one of them. She thought long and hard, and a possibility was considered, but it was gone as soon as it came. There was no way, it was impossible. So, her ending conclusion was that maybe Nightmare was just trying to toy with her mind and this was all part of his sick game.

Then she heard a strong knock at her door.

"Star, you in there?" Robin's voice was muffled behind the door.

"Yes I am here! Is Cyborg the okay?" Starfire thought it was best if she just stayed in her room until her bleeding stopped.

"Yeah he's up and running again. Are you gonna come eat with us?" Robin asked. He was wondering why she wasn't opening the door.

"No thank you! I am feeling very tired after our battle and I have decided to rest." Starfire said, crossing her fingers, hoping he would leave. If the situation was different, she would have happily invited him in.

"Alright, then. Goodnight Star." Robin said before walking away.

"Goodnight Robin." Starfire whispered back, laying her head on her pillow. Her green eyes started to slowly close and she drifted to sleep.

...

_She was walking on a stone path. There was a thick fog, preventing her from finding out her location. She could only see things that were about a foot in front of her. Starfire noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual uniform, but the suit she wore when she first landed on Earth. **(A/N: The one she had on in Go!)**_

_"You cannot hide from us." A chilling voice echoed through the fog. Starfire froze. The alien knew that voice like she knew the back of her hand. She promised herself never to speak or even think of them. But here they were, talking to her._

_"You cannot run from us." Starfire covered her ears and closed her eyes. This could not be happening, she was supposed to forget about them. Act like they never existed. _

_"We know where you are, and we **will** find you."_

...

Robin woke up to a familiar scream. The second he heard it, he dashed out of his room and quickly typed in the code to her room. He knew the code to everybody's room, being the team leader, but only used it on emergencies, respecting the team's privacy. As soon as the door swished open, Robin ran inside. The sight almost gave him a heart attack.

There Starfire was clutching her covers and shaking. Tears were streaming down her face and she was quietly whimpering. She seemed to not notice him.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled and ran to her. He wrapped her in his arms and gently laid back on her headboard. "What happened?!"

"It is j-just a b-b-bad dream. Nothing t-to be w-worried about." Starfire stated. Robin stared at her in disbelief. She's had plenty of bad dreams before, especially after watching one of Beast Boy's movies, but none of her dreams have ever spooked her like this.

"What was it about?" Robin asked curiously. Starfire shook her head.

"I do not w-wish to talk about it." Starfire said, a little more calm then she was a minute ago. She was still shaking so he clutched her tighter. He heard her gasp in pain and then look down at her stomach. When she realized he was staring at her she quickly looked back up. Robin quickly pulled up the covers concealing her stomach before she could react. There, he saw the big red gash. All he could do was stare, not knowing how to react himself. After about two minutes he finally spoke.

"You're hurt! When were you going to tell me about this?!" Hurt and worry clear in his voice. Robin couldn't understand why she couldn't trust him with something like this.

"Please Robin, it is not a big deal." Starfire tried calming him.

"Not a big deal?! You could have bled to death!" Robin stood up from the bed and started to pace around her room. "Nightmare did that to you didn't he?! He is so going to pay for this." He said, continuing to pace. Starfire didn't know how much Robin worried about her. How much it killed him to know that she got hurt. If only Starfire knew how much he cared. He paced for the longest while until Starfire spoke up.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I did not want to worry you." Robin's eyes softened and he returned back to his original position beside her. He held her once again.

"I'll always worry about you, Star." Robin whispered back, stroking her hair. She smelled of vanillas and strawberry. Her long red hair cascaded down her back and her green eyes were filled with tears. Robin couldn't help but think about how beautiful she is. It made him wonder why anybody would want to hurt her. The thought of it made him want to punch a wall.

"Promise me something?" Robin asked. "Promise that you'll tell me everything, no matter what." She stayed silent, her head still buried in his chest.

"Please Star," Robin said, almost desperately. "Please just promise me this." A few minutes later and Starfire finally nodded.

"I promise." and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**_A/N: Hey! So thank you so much for the reviews and the alerts! They're really great! So I had this whole story written out on my phone but I recently had to do a master reset, so guess what? EVERYTHING IS GONE. This chapter was what I could remember! :/ Which is what took me so long. But don't worry the story must go on! :D_**


End file.
